Settling Scores
by Ainsley Wilson
Summary: my take on Kevin's handkerchief and how it got to Gwen in the episode - Kevin's Big Score...summary sucks...as i m new here but d story is gud GWEVIN FLUFF


As I sit in the passenger seat of the 1970 Camaro, facing my window, my mind went back to all that had happened today. It had turned out to be a really happening and not to mention a very tiring day for us. Kevin, especially, was completely exhausted after back to back 'adventures'. Sneaking the Rust Bucket from under our nose and then dodging Ben as he was chased down. This, followed by an attack and defence from Argitt and being turned into Taedanite by Vulcanus, literally being axed and finally being healed.

No wonder he just fell into my arms limply at the end of it all. He was human, after all, and he had most definitely pushed his limits to the very extreme today.

What was shocking, however, was that in the small amount of time that he has spent with us, he risked so much of his safety, just to lay his hands on a halo viewer that could be of help in finding OUR grandpa. Geez… I really wonder, what did I miss here? In just under a fortnight the guy who would have gone to extreme limits to KILL Ben was now pushing those extremes to help him?

Well, people change, and sometimes they completely turn over personalities. That's the only explanation I can come up with. And I don't want to rack my brains any more, it is already messed up enough. So with a sigh, I came out of my train of thoughts and looked at the expressionless face of Kevin in the driver's seat his focus completely on the road ahead of him. Ben was in the backseat , his brows knotted . Then I realized- He's thinking! That's shocking and not to mention very new given the short brain endurance he had .

Suddenly he shifted forward and asked, " The complete ordeal of today is something I understand now. But there's still something that I haven't found an answer to ."

Kevin smirked and said, "I know what you wanna ask. And trust me none of us know the answer to it. "

Ben with a surprised look said " Oh yeah? Then tell me what was I gonna ask? "

Kevin replied with a snicker, " you were gonna ask when would you have brains enough to reach my mental potential. And really Tennyson, I don't have the answer to it. The closest I can get is- NEVER"

Ben huffed and said " nope. The thing is that Gwen traced your manna to find you with the help of your kerchief. Really now, where did she get your kerchief from? And why did she keep it?"

As soon as Ben finished the question I could feel all blood drain away from Kevin's face as it went pale. Mine on the other hand turned a bright hue of red as I remembered the day I got the fabric.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I was really missing grandpa after the ordeal with Alan as I realized that we were nowhere near finding him. As I sat near the river in the jungle where we had decided to camp for the night all the past memories of Grandpa and Ben and me were flooding in to my brain and quite unknowingly, my tears began flowing at the possibility of never finding him again ._

_" I thought you were the tough girl here, the one who was stronger than the dolt." Someone said in a deep voice from over me. As I looked up, my eyes met a pair of dark obsidian ones that held a mixture of concern and worry even as his mouth was turned in a lopsided grin. _

_" I am strong most of the time, and I never actually get a chance to cry or show my emotions in front of him. But somehow, I have started feeling quite lonely with nobody I could look upon for support, and just wanted to let go for a bit. " I said sniffing._

_As I looked back towards the free flowing river I felt him sitting beside me with a sigh. _

_" I know it would be a while before you guys come anywhere near TRUSTING me. But if it helps in any way, just know that I would be there for the 2 of you….especially you.." his voice trailed off as the last part came as a mere whisper but I heard it , nonetheless, loud and clear._

_My eyes opened wide as I was sort of surprised by his statement. THE Kevin Levin was trying to comfort ME of all people. WOW! That's something for the headlines. _

_I don't know how but due to a sudden reflex I put my head against his chest and cried remembering the previous time I did that when the Magister we had met faded into death. His hand automatically wrapped against the small of my back as his other one patted my head comfortingly. Oddly enough, I found my crying slow down and then it just came down to a few sobs and sniffs as I pulled away from him . _

_His hand went to the pocket of his green jacket as he pulled out a clean hanky and handed it to me. " Here ,wipe your tears off . It's kinda disturbing to see you cry like that." I wiped my tears and muttered almost inaudible thanks before I stretched the hanky toward him to return it. _

_" You keep that. Use it for other times you may want to LET GO FOR A BIT.' He replied in his mocking but strangely soft tone._

_I nodded and got u p to leave for my tent when he said" yea and what? I don't even deserve a GOOD NIGHT?" I couldn't help smiling and muttered a silent good night as he looked satisfied and we went back to our respective camps._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

" Yeah now you guys are spacing out and I still have the question unanswered." mocked Ben understanding what might be going on. " Was the hanky a memento Kev for your GIRLFRIEND aka GWEN ?

The car was brought to a screeching halt as Kevin glared at Ben through the rearview mirror. My face flushed with red as I tried to avoid the eyes of both guys.

" Would you like to walk 50 miles to your home, Tennyson? Coz if you utter a single word now I'm gonna throw you out of my car." Kevin threatened.

Ben backed off and replied sarcastically " alright ,fine , Mr. Cranky . I don't even have the right to know if someone's getting involved with MY cousin."

"Hypothetically, if that someone's me then yeah you are not supposed to ask." Kevin replied plainly.

I rolled my eyes at Kevin and said " GOD! would you not let him into imagining things now, Kevin. He has a wickedly imaginative brain already. "

"Hey I already mentioned 'hypothetically' which means I'm not EXACTLY telling him anything." Kevin chuckled.

" He he, you might not say it but I get it Levin." Ben giggled knowingly.

Kevin was about to retort when I just glared him to shut up and he did. The rest of the journey was pretty silent till Ben's snoring could be heard from the back.

" So what should I not be speaking about Gwen? I mean there's nothing going on between us now really, is there?" Kevin teased.

"I don't know Kev. You figure it out. And when you do just tell me before telling Ben, will you? I just wanna sleep now, I've got high school tomorrow.

Kevin nodded and kept driving as I muttered good night and slipped in the comfy leather seat and drowsed to slumber.


End file.
